


Cuidado a quien besas (Larry)

by CherryEssel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEssel/pseuds/CherryEssel
Summary: Harry tiene una muy buena razón para no querer enamorarse y apartar a todos. Tiene que ver con una maldita herencia familiar, y lo de maldita es literal.  Así que gracias a ella, Harry es alguien solitario y esquivo, no quiere nadie cerca, por lo que es el niño de doce años más arisco de todos y es feliz con eso porque nadie se le acerca, hasta Louis.Louis es un niño de 6 años, terco y obstinado en palabras de Harry, y hasta lento diría el rizado, porque no entiende que no lo quiere cerca, no importa lo que haga, Louis no se aleja.¿Qué problemas traerá eso para Harry?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Publicada por primera vez el 23 de junio del 2017

_"Y por eso debes tener cuidado a quien besas, Harry, nunca lo olvides."_

Harry bufó mientras volvía a escuchar en su cabeza las mismas palabras que su abuela le había dicho una y otra vez.

Su abuela siempre le contaba la misma historia para dormir. No, no era uno de esos típicos cuentos para niños que todos los chicos de su edad podrían haber escuchado. No, esta era más bien una historia familiar. Algo que se venía contando al parecer desde hace años en su familia, algo que hacía que un chico de doce años se sintiese amargado, y es que el hecho de que te dijeran que no podías llegar y besar a cualquier persona sin condenarla, te hacía sentir responsable de demasiadas cosas.

¿Y qué era eso de besar y condenar? Pues, en simple palabras, en la familia de Harry, por alguna extraña razón, cuando sus familiares besaban a alguien no podían separarse nunca más de esa persona, aún si la habían besado sin amarla, porque quedaban unidos por un extraño lazo que les impedía separarse, comenzar a alejarse producía que en ambos comenzarán a debilitarse, podían ir desde desmayos hasta cosas más graves, como infartos. De hecho, había veces que se habían distanciado tanto por la nula compatibilidad, que la persona besada por su familiar, había muerto. Era realmente una condena, una maldición, y Harry la odiaba.

Al principio no había creído en nada de eso, creía que su abuela quería asustarlo, que sólo jugaba con esas historias raras, pero había sido testigo de las cosas que se le decían, en sus tíos o primos, aquello había hecho crecer un miedo enorme en él y una repulsión hacia las relaciones, y es que esa maldición te hacía tan dependiente, para estar completamente bien debían prácticamente ir a todas partes juntos, Harry no quería eso ni para él ni para nadie, porque además, ¿qué pasaría si besaba a la persona equivocada? Nunca podría librarse.

Por eso, a sus cortos 12 años, Harry había tomado la decisión de nunca amar a nadie, de alejar a todos, y jamás dejar a nadie entrar en su vida.

**Jamás.**


	2. Uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicada por primera vez el 25 de junio del 20177

La abuela de Harry tenía una pastelería donde él se había pasado prácticamente toda su vida. Le gustaba ayudarla tanto a hornear como a atender la caja.

Le encantaba estar ahí, así que siempre después de la escuela tomaba su lugar en la caja y atendía a los clientes, las únicas personas a las que trataba bien, no tenía razón para ser antipático con ellos, además, la clave para una buen negocio era ser bueno con los clientes.

Harry estaba como siempre sentado tras el mesón. Se encontraba dibujando cosas al azar en un cuaderno cuando sintió las campanas de la puerta sonar, no levantó la vista en seguida, porque estaba concentrado en lo que hacía.

—Hola —alguien saludó con una vocecita aguda y chillona.

Harry levantó la vista para encontrarse con que no había nadie ahí. Frunció el ceño y se arrodilló en su asiento para ver sobre el mesón y se encontró con un pequeño niño de ojos azules que le miraba sonriente.

—Hola —repitió el niño con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Harry no tenía problema con los clientes, siempre y cuando estos no fueran niños, aunque por lo general, no tenía problemas con niños tan pequeños, pero este en particular no le agradaba por la adoración que veía en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el niño ignorando la pregunta de Harry.

—Qué te importa —respondió Harry molesto.

—Eres lindo —el pequeño dijo sin apartar su mirada del mayor —me gustan tus rizos.

—Niño si no vas a comprar, mejor vete —bufó Harry y se sentó molesto en su asiento.

—Mi mami va a comprar —respondió el pequeño y Harry vio como apoyaba sus manitos en el mostrador y luego se asomaba su cabeza hasta dejar visible sólo sus ojos.

—¿Y dónde está? —preguntó Harry reprimiendo la ternura que le causaba ver al pequeño intentando ver sobre el mostrador.

—Viene en camino —respondió el de ojos azules —tus ojos verdes también son lindos, el verde es mi color favorito, ¿sabes?

—No me interesa —murmuró Harry.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió con fuerza.

—¡Louis! ¿Qué te he dicho de correr? —entró una mujer luciendo algo alterada.

—Perdón mami —El pequeño volteó a mirar a su madre haciendo un puchero de disculpa.

—No sé qué haré contigo —lo regañó la mujer quien se acercó y tomándolo de la mano lo alejó del mesón —Lo siento si estaba molestando —le dijo al rizado.

—Para nada, no se preocupe —Harry le sonrió amable.

—Gracias, que encantador eres —ella respondió y Harry sólo sonrió aún más.

—Mami, dijiste qué comprarías algo —la voz de Louis se dejó escuchar.

—No debería porque has sido un niño muy malo, pero estos dulces se ven realmente deliciosos, ¿qué me recomiendas? —Jay, preguntó al rizado.

—Pues las galletas son realmente buenas y nuestros _Fairy Cakes_ son los mejores del lugar, aunque le garantizo que cualquier postre que compre le encantará, todos son hechos con la más alta calidad —aseguró el rizado.

—Ya veo —Jay le sonrió enternecida —dame unos _scones_ y 6 _fairy cakes_ , por favor —pidió amablemente.

—En seguida —respondió el rizado y se levantó de su asiento para hacer el pedido de Jay.

Y mientras la mujer le indicaba cuales quería, Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo, como el pequeño niño, al que la mujer había llamado Louis, volvía a asomarse por el mesón para intentar verlo.

Frunció el ceño molesto. De seguro ese niño era cargante, le molestaba la gente que no entendía a la primera.

Harry le dio su compra a Jay y le cobró. Se despidió amablemente de ella he hizo como que no escuchó la despedida del pequeño, quizás si lo ignoraba no tendría que volver a verlo.

_Qué equivocado estaba._


End file.
